


Red Moon & Blue Sea

by Gwenlin



Series: Red Moon & Blu Sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Monsters, not so human Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenlin/pseuds/Gwenlin
Summary: The need to keep stocks of blood on the ship for Sanji suddenly takes on a different meaning.Part ILife at sea involves unexpected events and dangers, the Mugiwara know it well.The meeting with a pirate crew leads to a terrible turn in life on the Sunny. The ship's deck is stained with red. A wound from which it will not be easy to heal.Blood stains wood, metal and hope.





	1. Wood and Blood I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Este es mi primer fanficticio, espero que te guste.  
> This is my first fan fict, I hope you like it.  
> As you will soon understand English is not my native language. I asked help from the google translator. For many words there is probably a better synonym, I did my best. Without talking about the verbs (oh my God, I'm not so sure about this now >_<). I hope you can forgive and correct me!  
> Please comment and tell me if I'm going in the right direction.  
> Gracias besos!!!

BUM!  
A violent explosion waved the ship. Sanji woke with a start, banging his head against the wall behind him. A blinding pain showed him the stars.

"ARGGG !!!". He took his head in his hands.

He struggled to take deep breaths to ward off the pain. Why does it hurt so much ?.

He felt his heart running in his chest and the blood pressure in addition to the blow was blowing his head. He leaned against the wall. There was little light but he could recognize the lower corridor of the Sunny.

What the fuck happened?

Another crash informed him that any problem the Straw Hat crew had encountered was still going on. He had to get back on the bridge. He got up slowly and took a couple of steps forward. He almost tripped over the body of a pirate lying at his feet.

 _Fucking eye, I can not see almost anything._  
  
Sanji remembered he had won the fight: the pirate did not seem particularly strong but gave off a menacing air and smelled of rotting flesh. _I pushed him away from Chopper and Usoppe, right?_

The asshole seemed to have eaten some of the devil's fruit, he fought oddly and seemed completely unresponsive to the pain. The pirate had been quick and strong, but he threw himself at Sanji with his weight leaning forward, his arms outstretched as if his aim was to grasp rather than strike. He acted confusedly and wore a kind of muzzle that covered his face, too much like an iron mask for Sanji's tastes.

Or maybe he was just crazy. The cook had struck him ruthlessly for several times but the enemy had never made a sound. Yet Sanji was sure he had heard the creak of different bones shattering as a result of his kicks. The struggle continued for a few minutes, the enemy who refused to remain on the ground.

_But why are we here?_

Sanji remembered the coup de grace. He had broken his neck bone. A flying kick after a vertical, the noise of the vertebrae that shattered under the tip of his shoe and the face of the pirate who turned up to look at his ass were still a vivid memory.  
  
BUM! BUM!  
Two more cannon shots convinced Sanji to take his eyes off his body and reunite with the fight on the bridge.  
He ran down the ship's corridor feeling still a bit weak in his legs. He must have hit his head at some point in the fight. _And after again_. He remembered with a grimace of pain.

He left the corridor on the lower ramp. The situation seemed improved, the enemies had fallen dramatically.  
He could hear Ruffy's screams from the opposing ship, typical of their captain. Franky who shouted like a madman 'SUPER' this 'SUPER' that and the roar of the cannons of the Sunny told him the position of Usoppe. He had to make sure the girls were not injured. _I come to you, my beautiful ladies! Your white knight is back!_  
He kicked everyone and everything on his way as he ran to the stairs leading to the upper platform. He jumped a burned body and smiled pleased. Correct direction!

Sanji stopped to observe the situation on the last step: Nami and Robin fought like two goddesses of war in a blaze of graceful arms and swaying breasts. Nami's short skirt rose dangerously toward the sinister fold of her legs, and Robin's tight-fitting trousers talked about a thick underwear. He absolutely had to get closer to being able to peek, that is, to protect his muses of love.  
  
"COMING MELLORINEEE !!" He threw himself towards them with the intent to crush the remaining pirates and be able to enjoy the presence of these two magnificent angels. A voice behind him followed him on the bridge .  
"OHI! Shitty cook! Try to make yourself useful this time instead of covering the bridge with blood!!! "  
  
If Zoro could have had a better look at the cook, he would have realized that it was too late for this type of recommendation.  
The footprints of blood marking a path from the bridge door to the stairs and upper platform went unnoticed.

  
  


 


	2. Wood & Blood II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is so difficult.  
> I searched on the navigation sites to find the correct nautical terminology.  
> In Italian or Spanish there are no differences between Deck and Bridge for ships, they are both translated with the word "bridge". We use 'bridge' to indicate the ships' platform, the 'bridge' of command and also the 'bridge' where cars pass.  
> From what I could understand:  
> The front deck is called 'forecastle deck'. To be clear that on the side of the figurehead, the lion's head.  
> The back deck is called 'poop deck' (I swear I found this O_O).  
> The middle deck, where there is a garden on the Sunny, is the 'main deck'.
> 
> Well, I hope I have not completely ruined the wonderful English language.  
> hope you like it!!! Besos

 

Zoro had taken a nap when the enemy pirate ship approached them in the middle of the afternoon, a couple of hours ago.

The ship had a black sail with the image of a skull with a huge mouth, full of big teeth, painted red. They had introduced themselves as the pirates Cetorhinus Maximus, the elephant shark.

Sanji had burst out laughing when he had sawed the flag. Robin had explained to the crew, with a slight smile, that the Cetorhinus was a type of shark with a big mouth, but with very small and thin teeth.

Luffi had quickly diverted the discussion about the taste of shark meat and no one had listened to the motives of the enemy captain, Lamni Maximus, on his flag.

A few moments later the clash has begun.

Now the battle continuing mainly on Sunny. Straw hats in obvious advantage.  
Franky was playing with his new sonic rays, targeting the pirates who tried to get on board. Brook was flying among the ropes of the sails, with his sword drawn; it was probably more the enemies who had been thrown into the sea filled with terror than those who had struck. Chopper in heavy point was helping Usoppe to load the cannons of the Sunny.

Ruffy was on the enemy ship looking for Captain Lamnia, his screams crossed the sea:

"Captain CUCUMBER MAXIMUS [1] ??? !!! WHERE IS THE CUCUMBER MAXIMUM? !!"

"We are the pirates Cetorhinus maximus! The elephant head of a quarry - AHHHH".

"Shishishi, then go to the sea !!"

 

Everything seemed to go as usual, but Zoro had a bad feeling and did not understand why.  These pirates were not strong, they were well armed and well trained, but none of them posed a threat to the Strawhats pirates.  
  
He tightened his grip on his swords.  He did not feel the need to extract Wado.  
  
Shusui stood firm in his right hand, while Kitetsu was strangely silent.  Usually every kind of confrontation revived the bloodlust of the cursed sword and could always feel the presence of a vibration from the demonic blade.  Today she seemed distracted.  
  
_Maybe I'm distracted, but from what?_  
  
With a quick forward bar, he disarmed two enemies.  
  
He tried to shake off that feeling.  He could meditate later, after they had sunk the ship.  And after a nap.  
  
_ And a bottle of cook's sake .  _ He thought with a smile.  
  
He easily dodged pirate attacks with his bare hands and pushed them over the edge of the ship with a wide thrust.  When he came in contact with the light metal armor of the pirates, Zoro felt a pungent pain in his forearm.  He withdrew the limb with a slight grimace and saw that it was stained with blood, the skin ripped along a thin strip from the elbow to the wrist.  
  
_ What the fuck?  _ _Do they have a kind of pointed armor?_  
  
At first glance he had not noticed anything strange, they seemed only light armor plates.  
  
Another group of three pirates went to meet him.  Zoro shook the blood from his arm and took the opportunity to take another look at their clothes.  
  
They were covered at the level of the main cutting targets: inner thighs and arms, wrists, forearms and neck, arteries and veins of the blood.  Zoro ignored any medical practice but was a swordsman and knew where to hit to quickly bleed his opponent with the smallest wound.  But the metal was too thin, it would not even protect them from Brook's light sword.  And on closer inspection, each blade was covered with small, extremely sharp, curved spines.  
  
The swordsman has also got rid of these pirates.  As he watched them fall into the sea, he wondered why they were dressed like that.  
  
Franky's ass suddenly landed on his right and Zoro lost the impulse to investigate any Grand Line stylistic trend.  
  
He decided to jump on the lower deck to see how Usoppe and Chopper were doing and to take off Fankey's robotic ass from his face.  
  
To hell with everyone, where's that fucking chef?  Usually one minute does not move away from ---  
  
"COMING MELLORINEEE !!".  
  
A cry, like that of a dying gull, answered his question.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw a black leg disappear beyond the upper railing of the rudder bridge.  
  
_Ah, here he is, he makes itself ridiculous as ever._  
  
A chill went through the memory of the fountain of blood that was the nose of his nakama.  How the fuck was it possible to lose all the blood from the nose anyway?  Zoro was almost half open and had bled less.  He decided to scream his pain at the cook.  
  
"OHI! Shitty-cook! Try to be useful instead of filling the bridge with your blood!"

 

 

\----- poop deck: Sanji, Robin, Nami --------  
  
Sanji was throwing himself to his Mellorine when the voice of that green monkey came to his ears.  
  
"OHI! Shitty cook! See to make yourself useful instead of filling the bridge with your blood! "  
  
**BLOOD**  
  
TUM TUM  
  
Sanji almost tripped over his own feet. He halts halfway with a hand to his chest.  
  
TUM TUM TUM TUM  
  
His heart had begun to pound like the heart of a horse running uphill.  
  
**BLOOD**  
  
TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM  
  
"Sanji! lLook out! "Nami-swan's scream roused him from his moment of dizziness and he barely had time to step back before a huge ax cut through the floor of the bridge he'd stood a moment before.  
  
_That was close_. Sanji looked up at the brute who had just vandalized the Sunny, trying to concentrate on the present moment. It was not the time to be distracted.  
  
"Ohi asshole! Do not destroy our ship! "A kick in the head sent the big man and his weapon into the sea. As he put his feet back on the ground, Sanji felt himself swaying. He clenched his teeth unnerved by the sudden lack of cooperation of his body and decided that it was time to put an end to the games.  
  
With a quick kicking, he freed the poop deck. Now that the area was free from any threat, he could devote himself to his beautiful maidens! He turned his eyes to Nami, intent on professing his eternal gratitude and steadfast love, but the words died in his throat when he saw the expression of terror in the eyes of his goddess.  
  
He turned quickly waiting for some incoming enemy, thinking it was the one that had frightened Nami, but he saw nothing. He released a wave of Haki to be sure. But this too proved to be a useless effort. Strawhate were ending the last enemies.  
  
He wanted to reassure Nami that there were no dangers but before he could turn the ship leaned to the side. His vision flickered for a moment as the pressure of his blood made his head sting incessantly.  
  
"CHOOOPPPERRRR !!!!!!". The scream of the navigator jerked Sanji, who unwillingly took a couple of steps back while a second pang of pain ran through his left side from head to shoulder.  
  
He tried to ignore his weakness and slammed his eyes hard. When he can see he noticed the presence of Robin at his side while Nami was no longer on the bridge with them.  
  
The archaeologist's beautiful lips were moving. Was he talking to him? Sanji felt confused.  
  
"-san !. Sanji! Do not move!" . Robin's usually expressionless face seemed terribly worried. He had a hand on Sanji's elbow that the blond realized was the only thing that had prevented him from falling to the ground like a used rag. Robin did not seem to have trouble balancing while Sanji still had trouble equilibrate he feets his. It's not the ship, it's me.  
  
The cook tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
"R-robn-chan. Everything is OK, ju-just a small headache ". Had he just stuttered like an idiot? The thin line of Robin's tight lips told him that, yes, he had just stammered like a complete idiot.  
  
He tried to straighten up as much as possible to prove he was fine. It was nothing. The pain was manageable now. It was probably just a nice bump.  
  
He wanted to put a hand to his head to assess the damage but Robin's grip moved to keep him from raising his arm over his chest.  
  
"Cook-san do not touch the wound!".  
  
_Which wound?_ Sanji did not understand. He had felt good when he came out on the deck. Then the headache started, but it was manageable until a moment ago.  
  
_Am I hurt?_  
  
He tried to breathe calmly. This seemed to work against head pain.  
  
"Sanji-san. You should sit down, you're losing a lot of blood. "Did the sweet Robin just call him by her name? What an honor!  
  
The cook opened his mouth to thank his angel but the words died in his throat as the sight darkened him a second time.

 

**BLOOD**  
  
Sanji's entire body trembled. What was happening? He felt intense pressure on his head, as if someone was crushing it with his hands.  
  
He was back in the dark corridor of the ship. The light of the unstable oil lamp drew shadows on the walls.  
  
There was a presence behind him. The smell of rotten meat was unbearable. He felt the lunch coming up his throat but he could not move. He was stuck, his back against a cold body. A hand, slimy, covered his mouth, his nails scraped the skin of his face.  
  
A hoarse voice near his ear was whispering something to him.  
  
" Blood, blood. Kill blood ..... "  
  
His heartbeat continued to accelerate. His body did not seem willing to respond to his commands.  
  
A second clawed hand was stroking his chest, over the heart. As the voice continued to speak in his ear, he could swear he had heard a wet tongue running on the lobe of his ear.  
  
"You will kill, for the blood". What did he want from him?  
  
"You will kill everyone, for the blood" _NO!_ The voice did not seem to be interested in his refusal and was continuing incessantly in his litany.  
  
" You will kill, you will kill, YOU WILL KILL FOR THE BLOOD"  
  
"NO!"  
  
TUM TUM .........  
  
 

  
\----------- Main Deck. --------  
  
Nami had run to call Chopper but had first met Zoro, so he had decided to go to the swordsman to find the doctor and take him to Sanji while she retrieved Luffy and took the helm to get away from the battle.  
  
"ZORO! ZORO! Take Chopper and go on the poop  deck. Sanji loses blood! Go! NOW!".  
  
Zoro had not had time to reply.  
  
The swordsman let out a long, annoyed sigh. Is a joke? Was that shitty-cook still bleeding from his nose? F _uking hassle_. Zoro was tempted to ignore Nami's words but the sea witch seemed worried. Moreover, that bad feeling in his gut was getting worse.  
  
He quickly freed the bridge of the Sunny and ran to Chopper and Usoppe to the side of the cannons.  
  
"Ohi Chopper, Nami says the shitty-cook loses blood. Maybe you should go check. " Zoro said in a neutral tone.  
  
"THING?! Is Sanji hurt? Need a doctor !!!  A DOCTOR ..I'M THE DOCTOR. " Chopper who took every medical problem very seriously,  in a couple of seconds disappeared in a mad rush of fur and hooves, dragging Zoro along his path.  
  
Usoppe did not have time to ask what was happening. Nami's screams from the upper deck demanded his attention. "USOPPE! FRANKY! BROOK! Get the remaining pirates out of the way, we're leaving! NOW!". A chorus of 'Si Nami, under orders!' he promptly answered the call.  
  
\------ Poop Deck  
  
Zoro should have taught Chopper that an account was to hold on to him in times of tension when he had his normal size, but Zoro was not an anti-stress bear to drag around. He was about to complain about the treatment when they finished climbing the stairs (Chopper ended up climbing the stairs, Zoro did not even touch the ground) and the doctor gave up Zoro all at once. The swordsman almost flew down the stairs but kept his balance using a sword as a support.  
  
He turned furiously over Chopper to let him know exactly what he thought about being tossed around his hairy,  sweaty, armpit of the reindeer, but stopped before he opened his mouth. The air was thick with blood.  
  
He turned his head around in search of his Nakama. _Nami said the cook was bleeding_. But the smell was too strong, it could not be a simple nosebleed. His doubts were confirmed as soon as he set his eyes on his companions  
  
Robin and Sanji were standing near the edge of the bridge.  
  
Zoro felt his blood freeze. It was impossible not to notice the huge wound on the left side of the cook.  
  
From the neck to the tip of the shoulder the jacket and the gowns were torn, the ragged flaps folded back on themselves. Below was what was supposed to be at least twenty centimeters of meat. It was missing. Blood flowed like water from where the gash rose to the missing lobe of the cook's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. In Italian was be "cetriolo massimo". The sound is more like Chetorinus Maximus respect Cucumber Maximus.


	3. Blood and Wood III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter a little short, sorry :(  
> But the next one is almost over, so I promise not to take too long to update!  
> Ah! By the way, Wood and Blood is over! so you'll soon be with Wood and Iron

### Notes:

> Chapter a little short, sorry :(  
>  But the next one is almost over, so I promise not to take too long to update!  
>  Ah! By the way, Wood and Blood is over! so you'll soon be with Wood and Iron

### Chapter Text

**Before**.....

A rough voice near his head was whispering something.  
_"Blood, blood. Kill blood ..... "_

_Sanji felt his heartbeat continue to accelerate. His body did not seem willing to respond to his commands.A second clawed hand caressed his chest, at the level of the heart._  
_The voice kept talking. Sanji could swear to hear a wet tongue running on the lobe of his ear._

_"You will kill, for the blood". What did he want from him?_  
_"You will kill everyone, for the blood" NO! But there was no one interested in his will and the voice continued incessantly in his litany._  
_"You will kill, you will kill, YOU WILL KILL FOR THE BLOOD"_

_"NO!"_

_TUM TUM ........._

**Now**  
Zoro's gaze was fixed on his two companions in front of him. He could not understand how the situation could have arrived at this point. The enemies were not anything special. Robin did not seem to have a scratch on her. Yet the cook stood in a pool of blood.  
Suddenly the cook gave a strangled scream.

"NO!"

He pulled away from Robin's grip, dangerously skidding toward the wood railing. Zoro, instinctively, took a few quick steps forward to support him. He grabbed him by the shoulders, a hand on his side and his other hand on non-injured back.

The cook's clothes were soaked with blood, Zoro could feel the hot and sticky liquid under his fingers.  
The swordsman gritted his teeth angrily.

_What the fuck happened here?_

Sanji seemed about to collaps, he was inert in Zoro's arms and was not resisting being held back.  
This surrender so indifferent to his closeness that he frightened Zoro, more than all the blood. The cook was the kind of person who was ready to hide his weaknesses, especially in the presence of the girls.

"Ohi? Cook? Can you hear me? "

Sanji seemed in shock. Chopper echoed his thoughts "He's in shock! Zoro, help Sanji to sit on the floor! "

Zoro tightened his grip on the waist of the cook and tried to moveing him as gently as possible to sit down.  
It was not too difficult, Sanji was completely resting on him, did not seem to realize the situation.  
He placed his nakama between his legs, letting it rest with its full weight on his chest.

The head of the cook dangling against Zoro's shoulder and Robin used the power of her fruit to stretch out a hand and support the blonde head.  
Chopper sat next to them, gently moving the torn fabric of the chef's shirt and jacket.  
  
Despite having a close-up of the extent of the wound Zoro took a moment to understand what he was looking at. When he understood, he had to force himself not to look away. Underneath all that blood and mangled skin could see the beginning of the clavicle and the shoulder joint. The skin and muscle had been brutally torn, by force. Zoro thought it looked like some animal's work.  
  
The blood continued to tap from the cook's neck. _He is losing too much blood._

Fortunately, Chopper took control of the situation. "I need something to stop the bleeding!" Robin quickly took off the white shirt and handed it to the doctor.  
Chopper nodded absently as he continued to visit Sanji.

"Thanks, but it will not be enough. He need a surgery and a transfusion. Robin, I need you to prepare hot water, towels and bandages in the infirmary, please. "

"Of course, Doctor-san ." Robin answered and moved away quickly.

Chopper forcefully pressed the shirt on the cook's shoulder. Zoro grimaced at the speed with which the cloth soaked red.

"Sanji? Sanji I need you to stay conscious! "

The cook did not seem to be able to obey the doctor's orders, his half-open eyes were looking at the emptiness and his breathing became slower. Zoro tightened his grip around his shoulders.

"Ohi, shitty cook, are you still alive?".

"He must have fainted from the loss of blood. The bleeding does not stop, Zoro, we have to go now. Can you get it up? I keep pressing on the wound ".

Zoro nodded and raised Sanji bride-style with Chopper on the cook's stomach. A few steps and was in front of infirmary, he kicked the door open and put the cook on one of the beds in the room following Chopper's instructions: "Fix it on the right side".

Robin came in at the moment with supplies. The doctor changed the dirty cloth with a clean one, mumbling a couple of curses.

"I need help! Zoro you have to keep the wound pressed. Robin, cut Sanji's jacket and shirt. "He handed her a pair of scissors. "I have to go get some blood for the transfusion, I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later Chopper had placed the blood bag beside the bed and was preparing the necessary for the operation. The bleeding is not slowing down and the cloth and sheets were already stained with blood.

Zoro felt a strange pressure on his chest, like the adrenaline before a battle but heavier. He remembered the bad feeling he had on the bridge during the fight.

_I was wrong? I had to pay more attention, if only-_ He is distracted by the feeling of something dripping on his feet.The blood is running down from the bed.

"Fuck!! Chopper! The blood does not stop!"The situation was beginning to get out of hand.

"I'm ready ! Zoro, when I say take your hand out " The instruments between Copper's hooves were still but his voice was trembling slightly.

"Now!"

The doctor teke control over the situation and without sparing a look away from Sanji's body he spoke to Zoro and Robin.

"Ok, you two have to go, I ned to start the surgery"

Robin was the first to acknowledge the farewell and after taking one last look at his nakama on the sickbed he turned back to leave the room. Zoro stood by the door, not entirely sure why he hesitated to get away from the infirmary and the cook.

He should go and check that the rest of the crew. He should get out of that door and do his damned job as the first officer. Or maybe he had to stay to help Chopper? Luffy would take care of ...... shit! I must say a Luffy of the conditions of the cook!  
_Shitty cook! Always a lot of problems!_

Maybe Chopper felt his indecision or maybe he would just be in peace, he told him "Zoro, you have to say a Luffy no Coup de Burst, I need the ship as firm as possible for the surgery. I have to sew up the tendons. "

Zoro clenched his teeth and forced himself out of the infirmary. As he closed the door behind him he heard Chopper whisper irritably. "As soon as I can stop the bloody blood!"  
The bad presentiment had not yet passed.

They left the infirmary from the side door that looked out onto the bridge. Zoro could not help but think that if the cooks had passed through the kitchen, a blow would come when they saw the blood prints on the wooden floor. He immediately realized the idiocy of reasoning was, after all, the blood of the cook under his boots.


End file.
